1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus which is so constructed that a recording paper, when jammed, can be taken out from a body of the apparatus without dividing the body into parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional image forming apparatus, such as an electronic copier, when a recording paper is jammed in the body (casing) of the apparatus, is adapted to be disassembled laterally (in the direction of passing the recording paper) or vertically so that the interior of the body is exposed to take out therefrom the jammed recording paper.
For example, the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 53-12335 (1978) discloses an apparatus which is constructed to make movable radially with respect to a photosensitive drum (latent image holder) a structure including a copying (recording) paper transportation (passing) route through which the copying paper reaches the drum.
Also, the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 53-66743 (1978) discloses an apparatus constructed to be dividable into two of the upper portion providing at least an optical system and a latent image holder for projecting original images and the lower portion constituting a transportation route for the copying paper.
Both the above inventions, however, divide the apparatus body into several units, whereby it is apparent to make the apparatus as a whole fragile in structural strength. Hence, a chassis member must be higher in strength than it needs in comparison with the integral construction not-dividable, resulting in that the apparatus as a whole is large-sized, larger in weight, and high in a material cost.
Also, the divided units require members which connect them for transmitting thereto signals and power (electrical and mechanical), whereby its complicated construction has caused deterioration in reliability and the occurrence of failure.
Furthermore, it is required that lock members are provided to always align the relative positions of the units when reassembled. In case that such alignment is insufficient, the essential copying operation of the apparatus becomes improper to cause a failure therein.